Midnight Question
by Aneetra
Summary: One-shot, SasuNaru. Naruto wakes Sasuke up for a rather weird question. Short. Fluff.


Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue

Warnings: Pure fluff and OOC

**A/N:** Written this on a whim. I was thinking about new chapters for SS and landed on the topic of hands. So there. You've been warned. Its pure fluff and doesn't really have a plot, but since you're here, might as well read it, ne?

Drop a review if you may and tell me the result –please?

MIDNIGHT QUESTION 

He decided that he liked the feel of Sasuke's hands against his. It was rough and callused from all the combats he was in, but it felt warm. Sometimes, Naruto would find himself admiring it on their bed after lovemaking, but the other never seemed to notice. Sasuke was always one for sleep.

Staring at it, fascinated by the intricate patterns, he absently lifted his own to compare. His were smaller than his and he suddenly wondered how his hands felt against the boy's.

He leaned on his front and tapped his companion's shoulder. "Sasuke," he whispered. The boy didn't budge.

Frustrated, he tried again, more roughly. "Sasuke!"

The boy shot up, startled. Immediately, his arms were positioned in a fighting stance, eyes turning crimson. "Where are they?" he asked, without looking at him.

"There's no one," he said, waiting for Sasuke to turn around.

The boy turned slowly, his eyes dangerously narrowed. "What?"

"I said there's no one." He tried his most innocent expression.

Sasuke let out a gruff breath before falling down on the bed. "Naruto, it isn't funny. I've got a mission tomorrow."

"I know," he replied, softly shaking the shoulder of the other boy's. "But I have a question."

"Can't you ask me tomorrow?"

"No, I want you to ask it now."

Sasuke spoke against his pillow. "You're so annoying."

"Hey!" he tried to defend and slapped Sasuke's head with his own pillow.

Reluctantly, his companion turned to face him, his eyes half lidded. "Okay, what is it?"

He held on to his pillow and hugged it tightly. "You know when you hold my hand, yeah? How does it feel?"

The eyes shot wide. "You woke me up just to ask that?" He gave a serious nod and Sasuke only grunted aloud. "I don't know," he replied. "Its just hands."

Naruto felt slightly saddened by the response. "Is that all? 'Just hands'?"

"How do you expect it to feel?"

"I don't know," he answered. "Warm, I guess. You're hands are warm."

Abruptly, Sasuke sat up, his knees touching the sitting Naruto's. He reached for the boy's hands and placed his over them, slowly entwining their fingers. Breathing calmly and closing his eyes, Naruto could only wait patiently to see what his lover was doing. When he opened them again, his expression was surprisingly tender.

"They feel soft," he stated. "And it feels good against mine." He gave a small smile before finishing. "That good enough?"

Naruto didn't know how to respond. He continued staring at him, unable to find a reasonable reaction. The boy's smile gradually fell, and once again, he dropped on the bed. "Fine. Not good enough. Got it."

"No!" he heard himself say. Then plopping himself on top of the boy, he said, "That's perfect!" Sasuke chuckled beneath him as he placed kisses on the side of his neck. "Hm... so I have soft hands, huh? Well I'll tell you something, Uchiha," Naruto began to tease, "You're hands are rough. Rougher than mine." There was a groan, but he continued. He wanted to annoy the boy. "Now if you want beautiful hands like these ones here" –he played his hands on the boy's face–"you need some Uzumaki-hand tips!" Sasuke shrugged him off.

"Stop it!" he complained.

"But" –he feigned hurt –"what about having nice hands?"

Sasuke jumped on top of him, fighting the hands coming towards his face. "You're so annoying!" he cried before succeeding in making the boy succumb.

"You're just jealous."

"Whatever," he said and rolled off of him. "I really need to sleep now. No more fooling around." He pulled the blankets up and closed his eyes, determined to get his rest.

Naruto relented, knowing full well that tomorrow's mission would be a difficult one. "Fine, I'll let you off this time." He leaned over for the last time and gave his lover a brief kiss. "Night."

"Night," the other whispered.

Naruto stared at his companion on the side, a soft smile tugging at his lips. His lids felt heavy and he gave a tired yawn. "Hmm..." he murmured. "So soft hands, huh?"

FIN


End file.
